


【复生】Simon&Kieren

by lesliexin



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliexin/pseuds/lesliexin
Summary: 第二季结局的那一夜（the night of season 2 finale）
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 2





	【复生】Simon&Kieren

Steve将把雨伞递给Kieren，“go，Kier，it's OK!”

“Thanks，dad.”Kieren接过雨伞。出门，撑开伞，向前方提着行李的Simon奔去。

“Simon，wait me！”

Simon转过身来，看向朝自己跑来的kieren “How did you come here？you should stay there，kieren.”

kieren跑到Simon的身边，雨已经将Simon的衣服淋湿，kieren为Simon撑着伞，拿伞的手微微颤抖。两人挤在一个小小的雨伞之下，“I just…I just don't want you to be alone.”

Simon看着他的眼睛，把行李换到另外一只手，将kieren揽在怀里，抚摸着他的肩头，“Let's go.”

一路沉默

到了Amy 家的门口，回想着自己和Amy之间的种种，kieren终于再也撑不住了，将伞丢到一旁，抱住Simon在他怀里抽噎着，“Why…why did this happen to her？she is so nice…so kind…I don't know why!”

Simon顺着Kieren的头发，“Sh！Kieren，look at me，look at me.”

Kieren抬起头，看着他，眼角的泪水划过苍白的脸颊。

Simon帮他拭去脸上的泪水，“Don't cry Kieren，Amy doesn't want to see you like this.”

Kieren抹着泪水，可还是止不住的往外流，“Yeah，you're right.she doesn't want me to be like this.”

开门，Simon将Kieren扶进去。

“Simon，I want to sleep.”

Simon脱下被雨淋湿的大衣，将Kieren带到自己之前居住的卧室。躺在Kieren的旁边，让他枕着自己的手臂，抚慰着他。

Kieren 紧紧地环住Simon，“Thank you，Simon.I really don't know what to do if you're not here.”

Simon 在Kieren的额头上落下轻轻一吻，“You're just too sad，Kieren，you need a good rest.”


End file.
